


Depressed and Intoxicated

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: He says he loves her. But he's kissing you. And you're kissing him back.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s), Max Verstappen/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Depressed and Intoxicated

Your best friend was trashed at the moment. He knocked at your door, eyes rimmed red, hair disheveled under a yankees flat cap you got him from New York. "Can I stay here tonight?" _Of course._  
You were in shock at his state. You knew his relationship was starting to get shaky these past few weeks but you didn't expect it to snap so soon.  
Max goes straight to your kitchen, helping himself with the bottles of beer in your fridge. You didn't really mind, he does this all the time whenever he comes over. The only difference is that he's quieter this time. You linger at the hallway, observing him. He wipes his face with the back of his hand while looking for the bottle opener, slowly becoming more frustrated. He looks at you from the corner of his eye, a silent plea. 

Several bottles and a lot of crying later, you and Max were sitting on your apartment floor against the sofa, next to each other. Your heart bleeds for him.  
"Its my fault." He speaks softly, his throat hoarse.  
"I was always away. She has her needs. I wasn't there to give it to her." He shrugs.  
"No, Max. People don't cheat. That's not normal." You say, rather strongly.  
"Tell that to Ferrari." He chuckles and empties his bottle. In other situations, you would've laughed.  
"Max I'm serious." You tilt your head towards him. He closes his eyes, steadying himself in his drunken state. He rests his head on your shoulder.

_If only he knew._

"Max.." You adjust your shoulder before he starts to fall asleep and leave his dead weight on you. "Hey.. Let's get you to bed.. " you tap his smooth cheek lightly. You look down to his face. His eyes are bright despite being depressed and intoxicated.  
"I'm sorry.. "He apologizes, head still resting on your shoulder. "I'll leave in the morning."

"No, it's fine. Where will you go, though?" You toss around the bottle caps to hide your disappointment.  
"I'm going back to our place." He shrugs, taking his head from your shoulder but half of his body is still leaning on you.  
You turn your head to look at him straight in the eye. Your face positioned less than an inch from his.  
"Really?" You reply with a breathy chuckle. _What an idiot. I'm literally right here._  
His eyes stare deep into yours. He looks very calm and sleepy. _Drunk._  
"Yeah..." He asks, licking his lips. "What do you think?"  
"I said what I said about cheating.. It's not okay." You state calmly, beginning to feel drowsy. His eyes drop to your lips.  
"I know..." He inches forward very slowly.  
"It's not going to be easy... "He says as his hand touches your cheek. You couldn't bring yourself to pull away.  
"But I really love her." He kisses you.  
You kiss him back.  
_I really love you._

**Author's Note:**

> No write November really happened huh


End file.
